Without Light
Night's Edge Courtyard ---- ::Entering beneath the large sun-clay archway brings one into the courtyard of the former monastery. Never truly quiet, this space is wide and open to the sky, the central area through which the rest of the working manor is accessed. During the day, conversation and the passing of craftsmen and students keeps the area from being quiet, while night brings some peace - though often disturbed by the furtive form of someone thieving a midnight snack from the nearby dining hall or passing through on their way to a belated bed. ::The open air garden is cut into two halves by pathways of coloured stone. To the east, the white pathway is of all white sun clay, fired and glazed, winding through mixed flowerbeds of Mikin orchids and the trellises of the creeping night's trumpet. The west path is of a dark, almost black rock with rougher edges, chipped and hand-fitted into a mosaic pattern of basalt that mirrors the winding way of its sister. The two paths come together beneath an elegant three tier fountain made of white marble, shot through with black veins and polished by the constant flow and splash of water. ::A set of double doors, made of heavy biinwood stained to a darkened hue of near black, lead off to the north, their inlaid and gold-leaved inset of the Sunburst of the Light shining brightly even in the dimmest day. A small postern door, tucked at the end of an unassuming branch of pathway on the western side of the courtyard, leads north into the dining hall, while a small gate opens in the low salle wall to allow access to the weaponmaster's training area. ---- Two Mikins lean against the fountain, speaking of the truths of religion and the Holy Blessed. ''' "Now, you are starting to sound the priest, cousin." The wry smile returning, "why...why did you suggest those of Sun's Keep? You," she sighs heavily....shaking her head. Varal is slow in answering, thinking through what he is about to say. "Because they are dangerous. Because they once represented the faith. Because they are the best weapon we have against this cult, if we could only make them our brothers and sisters yet again. Because they are best able to teach US how to be us, without ourselves causing trouble and potentially harming ourselves or others. Especially if they could be made to see through your eyes." "Varal, they almost killed me once before, and I am not ready to stick my head into the lion's maw again so quickly." Her hand returning to rub absently at her hip. "The Stanchion...perhaps, but not those of Sun's Keep. Their zealotry was near madness," she continues...the cool, frigid tone seeping back into her voice. "We must first show that we can stand together here, before trying to reach out to them. From here to the shrines and temples of Fastheld, and once we have won more to our vision...then we can stand at the gates of Sun's Keep." Celeste takes a deep breath, wavering and unsure. "They took beauty and Light and perverted it. I cannot let that happen again, Varal. If the cultists come, do you truly believe the Marked mages that stand here would not fight as valiantly as they did so long ago. Perhaps we could stand together, like that day at the Aegis." "I'm not saying that the Touched will not stand and fight next to us, but the cultists, from what I've heard, are also Touched. The Kissed are the ace in the hole, the best means of stopping them. And it just so happens that all the truly capable Kissed can be found in those two places," Varal responds. "If you feel so strongly, I am happy to make it my neck that is stuck out, potentially on that chopping block. There have to be some that are disastisfied, and some that will be willing to come over to us. Any of them helps. Any. And, frankly, I cannot stand by and watch those who share much of what we hold dear sacred over a single element of disagreement in faith. It will be difficult, but I, at least, am willing to try. Perhaps I'm naive, having not experienced what you have, but I will not be damned by refusing to give them a hand in friendship and lead them truly to the Light." "Varal, there is a reason why those of the Stanchion and Sun's Keep stay well away from one another. Have you not seen the glass in the chapel? Do you realize that was not a rendition of fantasy but truth carved forever to remind us of what has happened. Again I state, the Stanchion is where we must look...not Sun's Keep." She brushes the hair back from her face, "they were...monstrous. Do you believe they live beyond that wall because they wish to join Fastheld? No, they want to hide and feel..../righteous/....an insidious snake coiling far worse than the Touched." She looks up to study the taller man's face, "What if they come back and repeat the sins of before, and begin the lessenings anew. It is gruesome, and inhumane. I'd rather stand beside a Marked mage than to see a self-righteous prat dictates their own -justice.-." She shakes her head, "again, I say we should turn to those who are tempered by wisdom and intellect...to the Stanchion. They may not be so quick to repeat the mistakes of the past." "Cousin, if you allow a wound to fester, all you do is guarantee that in the end you have a bigger problem. We must endeavor to bring the Kissed back into society - those that have been Kissed prior to the Aegis. If they stay in Sun's Keep or the Staunchion without our attempts to bring a chance to them, we have perfectly placed a knife at our backs. If they are as bad as you say, allowing them to continue their pompous lambasting behind safe walls, allowing them to perpetuate their creeds and train new generations, you create a worse problem. It behooves us to take what steps we can before it is too late. And this is one battle that out friends the Touched will be of no use," Varal replies with some passion, crossing his arms. "They will repeat the mistakes of the past if there is no action on our parts to stop it. I will not see more people who I once viewed as righteous embodiments of all that is correct stoop to low levels and be killed like vermin if I can help it. They deserve redemption." "..and what if they feel you the traitor, and kill you outright? You have not dealt with these people, Varal...and I can sense you digging in your heels." Celeste takes a deep breath, looking back to the water. "You wish to run at a time we should be crawling. Leaps and bounds, and all that it can do is bring all that we are fighting for, crashing about our ears." She reaches up to squeeze Varal's arm gently. Her other hand placing to her hip. "They tried to *kill* me, my lord....all of us, for trying to halt their zealous rampage. Yet, here you speak of redemption as though they have come to you in a confessional prayer. Please," she beseeches in quieted tones, "trust me for a bit longer, cousin. They...they will kill you, and feel as justified as you feel now to save them. Give them time...let us crawl before we try to run." Varal grits his teeth and nods. Stubborn defiance slowly fades from his eyes, replaced with acceptance and disappointment. "You would know better than I. I don't want to see more believers suffer Alieron's fate, but if it is truly a fruitless effort then I defer to your wisdom, cousin." Celeste smiles, gently squeezing his arm. "If we can prove Night's edge a success. That those with the Shadow can be redeemed, /then/ we can begin such a crusade. The Duchess will need us both, Varal...and a dead man holds no value. When the time is right, I shall stand by your side...and we can seek the answers you wish. This I promise." "It pains me to watch the once-righteous suffer like this, cousin," Varal replies. "Just as it pained me to watch Alieron wither away. I suffer when all I can do is idly wait for something to happen. I do not like this new world, cousin." "They could have chosen as I did, Varal. They could have just...left, and sought another life than one of death or seclusion," she explains gently. "This world is new and it is in the hands of Fastheld of how it will grow." Celeste offers another gentle squeeze to the man's arm. "Change is always scary, especially if when you do not know what tomorrow holds. We can only live by the Light, and what we know to be true in our hearts." "That's what I'm doing. That's what they're doing," Varal responds sadly, frowning slightly. "But what's true in our hearts is where the problem lies...and I don't feel like my thoughts are wholly vindicated yet." "What do you mean, cousin?" She inquires softly. Her hand slipping away to fall at her side again. "Who believes in the Light, what and what isn't 'True', it all seems very subjective. What was rigidly correct is now up in the air. That's what the change essentially is - what was was doctrine now appears to be lies. I've been convinced of that, but at times I'm...well, I'm not entirely convinced. There is a kernel of doubt, cousin," Varal replies. "I don't want another situation like Alieron, but I want to see what is 'wrong' for myself, in a way. I won't, not yet, but I'll need to." "Varal, if we should ever be allowed to return to the Refuge, will you come with me?" Another glance up to the taller Mikin, "a world without walls...instead and without. That is where my eyes were opened that perhaps it was not the people but the Shadow itself that we should be fearing. Power can corrupt, good or ill, and temperance is what shall keep one from such a fate. Yet, the world we have known....lived and breathed, is being reborn." "Birth, from what I understand, is a very painful and disgusting process - and you can only hope the child ends up healthy," Varal replies grudgingly. "I don't know, though, cousin. I don't know if I'm ready for the fulltime responsibility of fully serving the Light. I don't know if I want the burden on my shoulders." Celeste smiles up at Varal, "no one is asking you to carry such a burden, cousin. This gift within you, it has always been a part of you. Now, it is awakened. Perhaps it is not the way of a priest you seek, but that does not make you any less the man who stands before me." Varal smiles. "I'm a simple mercenary, cousin, with a religious streak and an ability I'm not sure I want anymore now that the glimmer of it being a new toy is gone." "Then be the man for now, Varal. You should not have to feel the shoes of a priest, unless you wish. Just as Master Griedan will make such a choice, and myself...this is all what we are. You can either embrace it, or deny. That is your choice," she says softly. "I can't return it to the blacksmith like a bad set of horseshoes," Varal responds wryly. "I can't honestly deny it, all things considered. I just don't know how to embrace it. Yet." "...time, cousin. All wisdom and teachings come in time," she offers another encouraging smile to Varal. "Would you truly wish to return it if it were?" Varal laughs, "If I knew the answer to that, I would be wise. I'm rash, impulsive, stubborn. I don't know. I may never decide. But, I reserve the right to do that." "You will always have me here, ready to club you with a mace if you should become to sedentary." Celeste winks at Varal, some of the customary good-humor returning. "Will you like to stay in the guest chambers tonight? It is a bit of a ride back to your keep, and my home is open to you." "That is reassuring. Every so often, I could use a good clubbing," the elder Mikin replies with a laugh. "And I think I'll probably take you up on that offer. The hour is quite late, and I doubt it would be wise to travel." Varal takes the hand. "I have done one thing all my life, cousin, which is defend the Mikin family. I may no longer be Lord Captain of Light's Reach - but that does not mean that I have no duty to discharge. I defend the family as best I can, and that includes you." " I am new to being a Mikin," she confides softly..slowly moving towards the doors. "My life was that of a scourge, and knew no other. Now," Celeste smiles over to Varal, "I am proud of such a name..for such people like you and the Duchess. We will find our way, cousin, this I know." "Thank you, cousin. I will still need your help in the martial arts," she confides, offering her hand to walk back towards the chapel. "Not that we are not already thankful for your aid." "The Duchess is the true gem of Fastheld. I'm just a pawn of the family," Varal replies. "There was a time not long ago I would have been more proud of you than you could be of me. Then again, we're lucky to have you back." Celeste tugs at the heavy biinwood door, the soft creak of the hinges as it pulls outward. "Let us not get lost again then, Varal," she squeezes his hand. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs